The Phantom & lady luck
by alpha of rapture
Summary: After his parents get hired by a new client. The Fenton clan moves to jump city, leaving behind his friends in amity. Danny thought that with the teen titans things might get a bit easier. But his luck has always been erratic. It's going to get worse before it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

A/n

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

This is a short story that I will probably be uploading irregularly. This one will have relatively short chapters.I may do more of these ever so often to write ideas and scenarios.

For a time line, this happens a week or two after the fentons get home from reality trip. It crosses over with teen titans sometime between season one and two.

Ps: Danny's armor looks like the pic 'knight of darkness' from here; pin/10414642864567616/ at least in my head.

Honestly, though he can look however you think he should.

I hope you enjoy!

Xxx

Chapter 1 new places.

After a flicker, a picture appears to a bedroom filled with half open camera that which is recording this in on a desk. The desk is a mess with blueprints and little odds and ends of electronics. A comfy looking desk chair is in view. A large bed can be seen along with a bookshelf with books and models of various spaceship.

" Finally got it all set up! you're ready to go little bro. " said jazz as she came into frame.

"I don't see why I have to do this." said Danny obviously not liking this.

"Because, with the packing, are parents studying your ghost abilities, saying goodbye to your friends and your fight with Sam. You haven't been fueling your obsession with your lack of super heroics in the last few weeks before we moved. You are stressed and mom, dad, and I are worried, this video journal should help you deal with it at least a little." explained jazz as she put her hands on Danny's shoulders and moved him to sit in the chair in view of the camera.

"But this seems kind of lame. There are better things I could be doing like unpacking, training with mom or clockwork, or helping dad with his new gadgets." complained Danny, crossing his arms.

" Mom and dad agreed that you need this. As for the journal, well think of it more like a captain's log in star trek or something similar that should help right captain." reassured jazz trying to convince him. Danny looked at the camera and then his sister. 'Well, why not.' thought Danny.

"Ok, I'll try it. But where do I start?" asked Danny as he got comfortable in the chair.

"Well, why not start with how, and why we moved. I give you a call when dinners ready. ok" suggest jazz as she exited the room.

"Phantom log date 11/03/2003. Location jump city California." said Danny with his best captain Picard voice. Danny then broke down laughing.

{Ok for real this time. well, it all started about three weeks ago. My parents had been really excited and nervous because one of their largest investors was coming over. Which was mostly fine by me. My folks had been a bit suffocating since we got home after summer vacation. They ran all sorts of tests and asked a lot of questions. But with this investor coming, they were more focused on cleaning the house and getting some of their inventions in more working order. Jazz was sending applications to colleges, and having "sessions" with me.

[danny makes air quotes].

As for me, I was still doing the usual. being bullied by Dash at school, training, and ghost hunting. There weren't that many of my regular enemies just low-level ghosts mostly animal like ghosts, box ghost, and Skulker. I did get some visits from some other ghosts Johnny 13, and kitty showed up wanting a night on the town. Which is fine by me as long as they don't cause mayhem. Everything was going as normal, well normal for me.[danny chuckles]

It was the day for the investor to show. I knew someone was coming, but I wasn't expecting to open my front door to find THE Bruce Wayne sitting in my family's living room. That night went well, our dinner didn't try and eat us probably because jazz and I made it. The inventions my parents demonstrated worked perfectly and I got to talk to Bruce about his company's aerospace branch. The only odd thing was the look Mr. Wayne gave me when we first meet. It was a knowing look I've seen Vlad give. It's a subtle look almost unnoticeable, But I saw it.

[Danny seems to retreat into his mind for a while. Before he snapped back to reality.]

Where was I oh yeah, As the night drew to a close Bruce had us all sit down. He had said that he wanted to offer my parents a contract. The reason for this was he was creating a new expansion to one of his facilities that focused on more supernatural/ experimental sciences like the study of ghosts and he wanted my parents to move close by.

My parents eagerly accepted after hearing about the equipment, funding, and the pay they were getting. Not to mention the full scholarship jazz would get to a local college, and that they could even still use their personal lab. So it was decided we were moving to jump city.

It took weeks to pack up all our stuff, and get everything else ready. Sam and Tucker were happy for my parents but they were mostly sad because we were being separated. Some of my ghostly allies came to visit, even johnny, and kitty showed which was took a turn for the worse after Dora came for a visit, she was so respectful, more so than usual. But she was there to tell me how her kingdom was getting along, and to say good bye for now since it would be awhile till the ghost portal could be reactivated. When she ended her visit she had given me some cool looking armor similar to the Knight armor I wore when we overthrew her ass of a also gave me a kiss! Even though it was on my cheek.

[Danny blushed, with a grin and rubs his right cheek]

Sam freaked out after she left, and laid into me so hard I thought I went deaf in one ear. I had no idea why she was so angry and I wouldn't know until the day of the move. Sam had pulled me aside and told me how she felt about me. It was a shock, to say the least, I had no idea she liked me like that. I guess that's why people call me clueless.

[ Danny gets a slightly pained look.].

Letting her down gentle didn't work. I told her that I didn't like her like, that she was more like a sister than anything, dating her would have felt wrong and weird. She blew up after I finished. She said a lot of hurtful things in her anger and then left. She didn't show up when it was time for me to leave. I haven't heard from her since.

[Danny takes a moment before continuing.]

We haven't been here long only four days and we didn't forget anything, well dad did forget all the paperwork for my new school. So I couldn't attend this school year, mom and dad didn't want me to fall behind so for the moment looks like I'm being home schooled. upside means that I can do my hero thing and I don't have to lie. But since this city has hero's already, means I can relax a bit.

Speaking of which, I think I'll take a walk around the city tomorrow get a feel for it maybe save some people. Hell, maybe I'll meet these titans. I should be careful about my first impression though, can't walk up and say[ Danny Clear's his throat. And exaggerates his voice.] Hi I'm Danny phantom prince of the land of the dead Aka the ghost zone and apprentice to the master of time nice to meet you.[danny laughs] They might not react well. If they don't think I'm crazy that is.}

"DANNY! Dinner's ready." called jazz from downstairs.

"Well looks like that's it for today. This actually kinda made me feel better." said Danny to the camera before turning it off and leaving his room.

"Soon it begins." said clockwork looking at his viewing screen.


	2. Chapter 2 new faces, old habits

A/n

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

Runeion: Luv it. Not an ultimate enemy scenario. Is jinx in the hive or it's after she left and became a hero?

Alpha: she is still in Hive.

Dreams Come True 996: I Wonder why they won't let Danny join the team? He did nothing wrong, didn't He?

Alpha: no he has done nothing wrong as of yet. he was just hoping he doesn't mess up.

ChaoticMinds: When did his parents find out about his ghost half?

Alpha: In this story during reality trip when the world knows Danny's erases his secret identity from everyone except for team phantom, and his parents. instead of erasing everyone but team phantom.

jh831: is it post PP but Danny kept his secret but his family knows? or TUE? and wherein the Teen Titan story arch does this come in? Also, the next chapter can you give us a list of his powers like the cannon (intangible, invisibility, cryo powers, ghost ray, multiply, ghost blast from his hands, ghostly wail, flying) or does he have more than you will add?

Alpha: the arch that this comes in is before cyborg goes undercover at HIVE academy.

Danny has all his cannon powers + the ring of rage and the crown of fire.

Chapter 2 new faces, old habits.

Xxx

It was a beautiful day in jump city. It was a little bit before noon and we find Danny Fenton walking down a sidewalk weaving through a sea of people. He had been exploring the city for a few hours now. So far he had found a big park, a multi-story arcade, plenty of stores, and an amazing pizza place on, the main street who's supposed claim to fame was that it was the titan's favorite pizza joint. Danny continued to wander around his new city.

"I should really look up who all the members of the Titans are, I only really know that Robin leads them." mused Danny. He was honestly impressed with the city.

'I haven't even run into any trouble yet. Normally in amity, a ghost would have attacked by now. I guess these Titans do a very good job.' though Danny. Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance. then people started screaming and running away from the danger.

"Guess I spoke too soon." muttered Danny as he started to run toward the danger. He followed the sounds of battle. When he got close it sounded like they were on the next street over. So Danny made a turn into an alley, he needed a place to go ghost in. he stopped in a T intersection in the alley one path was a dead end with an old wooden fence. The sounds of fight grew. Danny double checked to make sure that nobody was there, he even checked for cameras.

"I need to hurry if I'm gonna help. I'M going GHO-" Danny's battle cry was interrupted as somebody had gone through the wooden fence, flew past him and hit the brick wall opposite of the dead end. Before they fell to the ground limp. Danny immediately forgot about transforming and ran towards the person.

Once he got close enough he noticed it was a girl. She had light gray skin which was covered in cuts and some bruises also has small, oval-shaped, pink cheek blushes that were smudged with grime and hair was disheveled and half down with large splinters of wood stuck in it. But the strange thing was that her hair was light pink. Her outfit which was torn and ripped in places was a very gothic black long sleeved dress with violet centered bands. The ends of her dress were cut jagged around her thigh. She also wore striped leggings under her dress with a pair of black boots. She also had a black collar. But her most striking feature was her eyes that were also pink with pupils shaped like a cat's. Danny noted all this as he examined her injuries. she was barely staying conscious. 'Is she a titan?' thought Danny.

" Don't move too much your hurt pretty bad." said Danny to the girl.

"Retreat.!" yelled a very young voice from over the fence.

"But what about.." asked a deeper voice.

"Forget it and run snot for brains!" commanded the young voice. The sounds of footsteps coming closer followed.

"..need ...to… move" The girl strained to speak out. Fearing that the people coming were not the friendly kind. Danny gingery picked up the girl.

"Don't worry I got you." said Danny with conviction.

The girl's eyes closed as she finally fell into unconsciousness. Danny started to run down the alley. his pursuers began to gain on him . they were still too far away to properly identify Danny, but they soon would be close enough. So Danny made sure the girl was still out. Then he tapped into his ghost powers to pull ahead after breaking line of sight by turning a corner. Danny ran full speed and phased through a brick wall. He quickly turned invisible, still running and continuing to phase through several buildings. When he was certain that he lost his pursuers he headed home with his injured cargo.

"What have I got myself into." sighed Danny as he neared his home.

Xxx

The muffled sound of someone cooking caused jinx to stir from sleep. The scent of pine mixed with cinnamon and hot coco assailed her nose, She found it nice, and a bit soothing. Jinx opened her eyes to an unfamiliar black ceiling with model spacecraft hanging and painted constellations. Jinx's mind race trying to recall what happened, where she was, and how she got here. 'I was fighting the Titans, someone sent her flying.' She remembered a lot of pain. She remembered someone kneeling over he had piercing blue eyes. He told her not to move, he was concerned.'Why did he help me? He should know I'm with H.I.V.E.' thought jinx before trying to recall what happened next. Anger flared in her as she recalled her teammates abandoning her. ' typical' she thought. She remembered hearing footsteps. She knew they had to be some of those titans. she needed to get away, she needed to move. The last thing she remembers is her would be prince charming{she mentally gagged} saying not to worry, then nothing but black.

'Since I don't feel handcuffs, he must have lost the Titans somehow, That's impressive. So I know the how and the what so.'thought jinx as she tried to sit up. It hurt quite a bit especially in her chest.

"Where am I?" groaned jinx.

"Well you're in my little brother's room. " answered jazz who was standing in the doorway. Jazz walked over to jinx and moved her pillows so she could sit up more comfortably.

"Where you are is Fentonworks. I'm Jasmine Fenton but please call me Jazz, and you should be careful, you have a couple of bruised ribs." added jazz as she took a seat in a chair next to the bed. Jinx looked at herself. She was not in her normal clothes she was in a pair of teal pajamas that were several sizes too big. Taking a look beneath the sleepwear, she found that she wasn't wearing her bra and her chest along with some other part of her body like thighs and arms, had all been wrapped in bandages. Jinx looked at jazz in concern. Jazz quickly picked up the unsaid question and answered.

"Don't worry my mom and I were the ones who patched you up and took your clothes they were in pretty bad condition. Mom said she'll find something for you to wear, while she fixes your clothes. So how are you feeling?" spoke jazz.

"My chest hurts and I'm pretty sore all over. But besides that I'm good. So where is my hero?" asked jinx putting teasing emphasis on the word. Jazz nodded as she spoke.

"Well Danny thought you might be hungry when you woke up so he is downstairs making something for you to eat." replied jazz.

"That sounds good. I haven't eaten since breakfast." commented jinx. As she looked around the room. Seeing all the half-empty boxes made her piece some things together. ' They must be new to town. That's why they helped they don't know I'm a villain. I can use this I do need some R&R' thought jinx before jazz confirmed her suspicions.

"So what's it like being a member of the teen titans? You're the sorceress of the team right or are you the alien? " asked jazz. The psychologist in her wanting to know.

"I'm the sorceress Jinx as for being a titan. It's rewarding doing what we do. But It's like living with a bunch of siblings, loud, messy and annoying. Especially since the majority are boys." answered jinx lying expertly.

" Just living with Danny alone can be difficult sometimes.I can only imagine two more boys." commented jazz laughing.

"Hey! You can be just as annoying sometimes." huffed Danny walking in with a tray of food. He stopped in the doorway when Jinx's eyes met his. Danny's face lit up with a smile like a puppy meeting a new friend.

"Hi. good to see your up. Are you hungry?" said Danny walking in. when jinx smelled the smells the food. She had to restrain herself from drooling.

" Yes, please!That smells delicious." said jinx nodded enthusiastically. Danny set the tray up so jinx could eat in the bed comfortably.

"Thank you, and my name is jinx. Nice to finally meet you Danny." said Jinx. Before happily digging into the meal. 'Mmh it tastes just as good as it smells." thought jinx.

" While you two get to know each other. I'll go grab mom. She wanted to talk to you after you woke." informed jazz as she left the room.

"So you and your family are new in town I take it." stated jinx in Between Bites.

"Yeah, we moved in just a few days ago. We are still trying to unpack." confirmed Danny.

"What happened anyway?" asked jinx wanting to confirm that what she remembered was right.

"Well, I was running from the fight by using an ally. Then you came flying through a wooden fence and hit a brick wall. I ran to check on someone was heading our way. You were able to squeak out that we needed to move. So, I picked you up and ran here. " explained Danny lying when necessary. Jinx knew right away that he was either lying or leaving stuff out.

"Why were you in the middle of a superhero fight?" asked Jinx. Danny was panicking in his head trying to come up with a good lie.

"I was just hiding to avoid the fight thought running would be more dangerous." lied Danny. Jinx did not buy it.

"You're lying. So what's the real answer." stated jinx giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Ummm..." hummed out Danny.

"Ah, you're awake. Looks like you're feeling a bit better sweetie." said Maddie coming into the room with jack and jazz behind her. ' nice save mom' thought Danny. As Jinx's attention shifted to the adults. She was surprised given how normal Danny and jazz seemed. She was not expecting a giant man in an orange jumpsuit and a shorter woman in a blue hazmat suit and goggles.

"Hello, there little lady. I'm jake Fenton, this is my wife Maddie, and you've already met Danny and jazz." bellowed jack.

"Hello I'm Jinx nice to meet you." said jinx with fake sweetness in her voice. Maddie walked over to her and took a seat on the bed.

"So jinx was it?[ jinx nodes], first off here…." said Maddie handing a damage communicator. Most of the devices paneling was either missing or damaged. Jack grabbed Danny's shoulder and the two turned around, as Maddie began to examine jinx's bandages.

"I was able to get it working but it pretty banged up form your fight." said Jack. Jinx was relieved that the identifying marks on the communication were gone or unrecognizable.

"Thank You, Mr & Mrs. Fenton. [jinx turns to address maddie] so what's the diagnosis?" asked Jinx.

"Well, I would recommend a hospital visit to confirm. but you got a bunch of minor cuts and bruises but those should heal up in a few days. The only major injury you have in three bruised ribs. They should heal in about four to six weeks. " said Maddie with her best bedside manner.

" You should call your friends and let them know you're if you want your more than welcome to stay until you recover." said Jack.

"Tempting offer I can get away from the boys, good food, and I get a cute nurse." said jinx teasing Danny at the end. Danny gained a large blush. Jazz started to giggle at Danny's reaction.

"He certainly is a little cutie." gushed Maddie much to Danny's growing embarrassment.

" why a nurse? Can't I at least be a doctor?" said Danny.

"Wanting to play doctor already. The least you could do is take me on a date." quipped jinx. Danny's bush reaches all the way to his ears and it was redder than a tomato. Jazz decided to save her brother.

"How about we give jinx some privacy, so she can make her call.- [jazz begins shooing everyone else out. She stopped at the door hand on the knob.]-just give a holler when you're done." said jazz closing the door. Jinx waited till the sound of footsteps vanished. She then made her call. It rang a few times before gizmo and mammoth pickup.

"Jinx! Where the crud have you been?" said gizmo.

"Oh, I don't know. Did you check the ally I was thrown into? Oh that's right you guys ditched me!" said jinx her anger on full display.

"Hey! I did think we should go back for you." said mammoth trying to defend himself.

"But you didn't! Now I'm out of commission for six weeks!" said jinx practically growling.

"Ok! We get it. So just give us your location so we can pick you up." said gizmo irritated. Jinx put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose. she weighed her opinions and quickly came to decision.

"No. I'm going to take a vacation for a while. You guys are on your own." said Jinx.

"What!" said the two in unison.

"But what are we gonna eat?" cried mammoth.

"Don't know don't care. Bu, Bye." said Jinx with a little mocking wave. Before she ended the call.

"OH. Nurse Danny!" called jinx. The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching. Danny then opened the door. Danny pretended to panting.

"Yes?" asked Danny. The rest of the Fenton clan following behind at a more normal pace.

" I'd like to take you up on your offer. If I can?" asked Jinx.

" Of course you can. Stay as long as you like." said Maddie in a warm motherly tone. Before an alarm came for jack. Checking a watch on his wrist.

"Maddie we got to get going. " said Jack. Bounding out of the room.

" alright. Danny, you make sure our guest is taken care of." said Maddie bounding after jack.

" I have some school work to get done. bye." said jazz walking out of the room.

" Danny, may I have some tea?" asked Jinx.

"Of Course, any particular kind?" asked Danny.

"Anytinhgs good. Oh and something to snack on. please." replied jinx. Danny nodded and left the room.

"I like this place already." said jinx leaning back on her pillows and sighed in joy.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3 Bonding

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

jh831: you answered some of my previous questions, you answered Danny's powers, and where the arch is for the teen titans, but where does this come in for Danny Phantom?Also, another question, you don't have to answer this one if you don't want to. But will Danny be like he is in canon and only sees the light way, or since he will be doing stuff with Jinx, will he be more grey and understanding there is more than just good and evil?

Alpha: for the Danny phantom timeline this happens a week or two after the fentons get home from the episode "reality trip" so it begins at the end of season two. As for the second question; Danny is a good guy he will ask questions first shoot second. but he knows that not everyone is straight evil and has motivations. Depending on the bad guy he may try talking instead of fighting. I hope that at least partially answers your question.

ChaoticMinds: Pfffffft, Jinx... xD She loves living like a queen. Though I wonder what'll happen when they find out she's actually a villain?

Alpha: you'll just have to read and find out.

Zanzar : What happens next and when is the next chapter and will the rating change?

Alpha: I wasn't planning to change the rating. do you guys want me to raise the rating? Cause I can. Leave a review and tell me if you want the rating change and why if you want. Thank you.

Xxx

Chapter 3 Bonding

After a flicker, a camera turns on, showing a familiar bedroom. However, the room no longer had boxes laying around. The desk was clean and well organized. Seated in the desk chair was Danny. He looked slightly tired. He leans back relaxing in the comfy chair.

"Hi. it's been a bit since I did this I've been busy. I got a little time because jinx's taking a nap right now. so Phantom log, date 11/25/2003." started Danny.

{it's been three weeks since Jinx arrived. Things have been going well and she's healing up fine. Dad and I cleaned out one of the two guest room, and we moved jinx there so she gets some more privacy. She and jazz have been talking a lot. It still boggles me how jazz can juggle all the college courses, the talking sessions with me, have a social life, and still have time to have girl talk with jinx. Mom has been check on jinx's injuries regularly but mom's been busy with some new invention. I have had to save jinx from a few of my dad's ranting about ghosts. [danny chuckles].

As for my interactions with her they have been…[ danny blushes] .. eventful.[danny coughs and regains his composure.] I should explain. A day or two after we moved jinx. She called me into her room.

 _Flashback_

 _"Danny!" said jinx from her position on the bed. Danny arrived in record time and walked into the room._

 _"Yes jinx. Do you need something?" asked Danny as he made his way over to the bedside._

 _" I'd like to take a shower. Could you please help me to the bathroom? it still hurts to move around." said Jinx._

 _" problem." replied Danny._

 _Jinx was expecting for Danny to take one of her shoulders. So she gave a yelp of surprise when Danny effortlessly pick her up in a princess' carry. Danny chuckled making jinx glare at him which only made him laugh more due to the blush on her face._

 _"Quit laughing and let's go." said jinx trying to hide her embarrassment._

 _"As you wish, princesses." rebutted Danny teasing her as he began to carry her to the bathroom. He laughed as she pouted her blush deepening. ' gotta love payback' thought Danny. As they arrived he placed her down._

 _"Thank you. Now get out I need to undress and no peeking. Unless you want to face the consequences." said, jinx, while she grows a mischievous smile. Danny leaves the room and the water starts running._

 _What happened next I'm one hundred percent sure she did on purpose._

 _"Danny was seated in his room he was currently seated at his desk building a model of a satellite. He was so immersed in his task he didn't notice the water stopped._

 _"Danny!" called jinx._

 _Danny shot up and all but ran to the bathroom. He gave a quick knock and proceeded in. danny then froze solid as he saw jinx she was not fully dressed. Her back was exposed to him as she was reapplying her bandages. her hair was down and still wet which caused it to cling to jinx's exposed skin._

 _"SORRY!" cried Danny as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door a blush all the way up to his ears. Jinx's laughter was easily heard through the door. Which only causes Danny's blush to deepen. After jinx's laughter died down she spoke._

 _"You can come in now." said jinx barely keeping her laughter in._

 _Danny opened the door cautiously. Jinx was leaning on the sink for support a large Cheshire cat grin on her face. Danny walked up to her his face still red much to jinx amusement._

 _" I warned you no peeking. So you get consequences." said jinx in Danny's ear. A chill ran up his spine She leaned back enjoying Danny's reaction._

 _" Wha..what are you going to do?" asked Danny stuttering. He was still composing himself._

 _"Oh. don't worry I'll cash that in later." replied jinx. Danny gulped ' i've got a bad feeling about this.' thought Danny. He picked up jinx noting the pleasant smell coming from her as he carried her to her room._

 _Flashback end._

It's been over six days and she still hasn't cash that in. but other then that jinx can walk around now more or less. Even if she insists that I carry her around the house today everyone's eating dinner together and later jinx and I are going to watch a couple of movies. If it works...[danny rubs a hand on his chin] .. now that I think of it a bunch of things have been on the fritz lately. An alarm went off on Danny's phone. Well looks like I need to start cooking bye.}

The camera flicks off.

xxx

The Fenton clan and their guest were all seated at the dining table. A large spread of food was being placed in front of them by Danny. The smell had them all holding back drool.

"Sweetie this looks wonderful." said Maddie. As Danny put a large plate of rice in the center of the roundtable.

"I had a very good teacher." said Danny as he gestured to jazz while placing more food on the table.

"I only taught you the basics. You did the rest." responded jazz with a smile.

"I have to admit it's nice for someone else to do the cooking. That usually my job." commented jinx.

Danny places the last of the food and took his seat across from Jinx. Danny wait as everyone else took their first spoonful and relished it. Then soon dug eagerly in.

"You certainly have gotten quite good at this son." spoke jack he had finished his first serving quickly and was grabbing seconds. He eyed the fudge in the oven that was to be Fenton's appetite was almost as large as he was. Jinx's face showed great delight as she ate. Most of her meals were light because they were made to be eaten in bed.

"Mhh your son is an amazing cook Mrs. Fenton. I might just have to keep." said Jinx a teasing grin on her face. Danny coughed hysterically before taking a drink. His face starting to turn scarlet.

"Just wait. He's got a lot more tricks up his sleeves." said jazz wanting to help mess with her brother.

" I'd recommend one of his messages. He's gotten very good over the years." hummed Maddie.

"Oh really. I'd love to hear more." said jinx giving a quick Cheshire cat grin at Danny as Maddie began to gush about her son to jinx even pulling out her wallet full of photos jazz would comment occasionally.

Danny's embarrassment only grew as their conversation continued. Danny sent a look to his father that screamed help me. His father gave him a slightly sad apologetic look. Resigned to his fate he decided that distracting himself would help.

"So dad how has work been?" asked Danny.

"Well, son things are going a bit slower. Setbacks, our equipment has been buggy and malfunctioning.[ jack rubbed his chin in a thinking pose.] Maybe you could help look over some of it with me later. It'll be some quality bonding time." said jack happily. All but jazz missed the quick flash of guilt on jinx's face.

"Jinx? You ok?" asked jazz a look of concern on her face.

Jinx met her eyes and a debate ran through jinx's mind. 'They have treated me well. A little faith shouldn't hurt' thought jinx. She was taking a little chance.

"The equipment acting up is probably my fault." said jinx suppressing the Fenton due to her nervous, and self-consciouses tone. This was in stark contrast to her more confident attitude.

"What do you mean sweetie?" asked Maddie motherly concern and confuse clear in her voice.

"My main power is Manipulating probability, more specifically bad luck. So stuff tends to go wrong around me. One of my teammates has to repair things ever so often… I'm sorry if I caused you trouble I can go if you want." said jinx surprising herself with how genuine she was being especially given that this was a sensitive topic for her. ' i guess they're growing on me. They're definitely an odd family. But in a good way' though jinx. Maddie gained her attention as she placed a hand on jinx's.

"You haven't caused any trouble. You don't need to go." said Maddie.

"Yeah if anything this can help us improve the reliability of our inventions." said jack reassuringly.

Jinx had tears welling in her eyes. ' they are pitying me!' jinx screamed in her head. She didn't even think that maybe that she had grown on the fentons as well.

"You can't just wave it off like that. How can you be so understanding? and ok with this!" yelled a distorted Jinx.

she did not believe that they accepted this and just waved it off. She yanked her hand away from Maddie's. Maddie looked at her husband then at jazz and finally to Danny seeking permission. Danny looked at his family then he locks eyes with jinx. Her pink eyes had tears in them. 'It should be fine. She's a hero after all. Besides If clockwork hasn't shown up to stop me it can't be that bad' thought Danny after some thought. He sighed and gave a solid nod to his mother.

"We can be so accepting because we've got some experience in this situation." said Maddie in a kind tone. Jinx cleaned the tears for her eyes.

"Experience?" asked Jinx.

"It'd just be easier to show you. Danny." said jazz. Jinx's eyes immediately locked on Danny. Danny rose from his chair and took a few steps back. He took a breath.

" I'm going Ghost!" said Danny giving his battle cry.

Jinx watched stunned as a white halo appear at Danny's waist then split one going up the other going 's black hair became snow white, his eyes went from their beautifully blue to a glowing green. his skin changed from its normal pale to tanned. Danny' clothes were replaced by a black tunic with white edges, collar, belt, and black pants. The under the tunic was a breastplate with white had a large shoulder pauldron with a green skull on his right shoulder. He wore metal armor on his arms along with gauntlets. An armored skirt hung from his waist that protected his upper thighs. He also wore metal boots that lead up his shins to round knee guards with similar green skulls on them to the pauldron. A long white scarf/cape went almost all the way to the ground. Its edges seemed to curl into mist. A large green ring on one finger. a small flaming crown floated above his head. The armor was all black and made of overlapping pieces making it feel like the scales of a large lizard. Finally to complete the look a symbol was placed on his breastplate. A white "D" with the negative space inside it forming a "P,"

Jinx was wide eyed and open mouthed in shock. The first thing to pop into her head was 'well that explains how he got away.' thought Jinx.

"So, I'm a halfa. half ghost, half human. Danny Phantom is what I go by in this form." said Danny scratching the back of his jinx absorbed this new information a question came to mind.

"Whats with the crown?" asked jinx getting a hold of herself. Jazz was looking at jinx examining her reactions using what she knows of psychology. Pieces were falling into place.

"Oh. I'm kinda the prince of the dead." said Danny with a nervous chuckle. jinx once again was shocked.

"We accepted our son even though we were ghost hunters. A little bad luck is not going to deter us." spoke Maddie honestly.

"No need to be so worried." said Jack.

"It's understandable dad.[jazz turns to jinx] you've been rejected or shunned before haven't you?" spoke jazz asking in a calming psychologist tone. Jinx's eyes widened and she looked down.

"My parents." replied jinx in a small voice. Maddie slowly pulled the girl into a hug.

"What! And they dare call themselves parents!" said jack in anger as he slammed his massive fist into the kitchen table. Say what you will about jack Fenton but he can be quite scary at times.

"Oh, sweetie. You've grown on 're free to stay here as long as you want. " said Maddie while tightening her hug. jack.

"Even if/when you go back to your team you're free to come back and visit as much as you like." said jack placing a comforting hand on jinx's shoulder in reassurance.

"Thank you." said jinx leaning into the warm embrace.'They accept me' thought jinx. A wave of mixed emotions washed over her joy for being accepted, fear of them finding out that she's a villain and guilt that she is deceiving them. She was torn from her inner turmoil by Danny's voice.

"Well I think this calls for some dessert." said Danny transforming back to human form and walked over and retrieved the fudge.

"You sure know the way to a girls heart." quipped jinx feeling better.

Xxx

Dinner was finished and the Fenton parents were finishing up the dishes. Jazz had gone to her room to do some homework. Jinx was in the living room on the loveseat the tv remote in hand. A bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Just hang tight while I go grab some movies from my room." said Danny from the bottom of the stairs. Getting an affirmative response from jinx Danny disappeared upstairs. Jinx turned on the tv and the news was on.' might as well see what's going on.' thought jinx.

"Good evening jump city. Our top story today is a mysterious explosion in the emblem district near the intersection of Seaforth and oak. Authorities have yet to discern the cause. In other new Batman was.." said the anchorman on screen as jinx tuned out the rest and pinched the bridge of her nose ' looks like those idiots tried to cook something. Great they better have not wrecked my room.' thought jinx.

Meanwhile at the same time upstairs. Danny was sifting through a box in his closet picking out movies to watch. He had already picked a few out. A knock drew his attention to the door. His dad walked up to him.

"Got a minute son?" asked jack.

"Sure dad. Whats up?" said Danny.

"I just wanted to know why you told her. I respect your decision and support it. Just wanted to know." asked jack. Danny thought for a moment before responding.

"There were a few reasons. But the main one was the look on her face. When I saw it I just…. Didn't want her feeling like that. You know?" said Danny trying to properly explain. Jack placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I know son. It's the same with me and your mom. When she feels similar. I just need to cheer her up." said jack also trying to properly explain the feeling. Danny let this information and its implications sink in.

"You like her, don't you son?" asked jack gaining Danny's attention. Danny flustered for a few moments.

"I think I do. Do you have any advice." said Danny embarrassed.

"Well, son form what I can tell she may like you too. Just be yourself. I'd also recommend telling her how you feel don't want this chance to slip by." said Jack. His advice surprising good and no awkward statement that causes Danny to flee in shame.

"Thanks, dad." said Danny as Jack stood and began to leave.

"No problem son. Don't leave her waiting." said Jack as he left the room. Danny went to pick up the movies. When jack peeked his head back in the room.

"Oh almost forgot. If you two get closer and start to play ball so to speak. Be sure to use the things I left for you in the top drawer of your nightstand. Good luck son." said jack with a wink before he once again left.

"Play ball? What?" said Danny confused with one arm carrying the movies. Danny walks over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer.

Danny's face gained a massive blush as he saw a roll of condoms with the fentons logo on it. 'I don't know what's worse the fact dad gave me these or the fact that there Fenton brand.' thought Danny. With a huff, he swiped one 'better to have it and not use it. Then need it and not have it.' reasoned Danny as he left the room.

Xxx

Danny made his way down the stairs. Jinx had already turned off the lights so the living room was lit solely by the tv. Jinx turned toward him.

"About time. Put a movie in and take a seat." said jinx impatiently. Danny quickly put one the movies in and took a seat next to jinx. As the movie started jinx leaned on Danny. Her head on his shoulder. Danny tensed but then relaxed.

"Thank you." said jinx in a quiet voice.

"For what?" said Danny using all his will to resist blushing.

"Take your pick. Saving me, taking care of me, accepting me. So thank you." said jinx sincerely. As she planted a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Your welcome." was all Danny could manage to say as his brain short-circuited. Jinx snuggled up to Danny as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Xxx

Several hours later Maddie came downstairs for a glass of water. She found the tv was scrolling through credits a bunch of movies spread out on the coffee table. Danny was laid across the loveseat with jinx on top of him, her head on his chest. Danny had an arm around her. His other arm hanging limply off the edge of the couch. Both teens were fast asleep with pleasant looks on their faces. Maddie didn't have the heart to break up such a cute scene. So she turned off the tv and placed a blanket over the two. But not before she took a quick picture for her scrapbook. She quietly left.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Play ball!

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

I've decided that the rating won't change.

Sorry about the lack of updates with the holidays my free time has shrunk with me having to work longer hours and weekends. So expect less frequent updates until the holidays are over.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

Runeion: Will Dani appear later?

Alpha: Sorry no Dani in this one. I planned that this would be a short story there will probably only be a couple more I never planned to add her.

Newguy: Very nice, I like the plot, feels original or I just haven't been lurking enough (hey I'm new here) but still, great story, keep it up. still, it kinda worries me about what will happen when jinx decides to come clean, will dp be joining hive or will he convince jinx to go with the Titans?still, nice fic can't wait for the next chapter.

Alpha: well the answer to your question is in part below.

Xxx

Chapter 4: play ball!

Several days after the last chapter

The Fenton household was very quiet at this time of day the only noise was the switching of channels as Danny and Jinx channel surfed. The reason why it was so quiet was that Jazz was at college, and Mrs & Mr. Fenton were currently at the Wayne enterprise building for some demonstration. Danny was seated on the loveseat, remote in hand and clearly bored. Jinx was splayed out on the loveseat as well, her legs draped over Danny's lap. She was in her normal attire minus the boots. She also wore a bored expression.

"I'm booooored." groaned Jinx lifting her head to look at Danny.

"Maybe I can find some music or something." stated Danny switching channel. Jinx had sat up a mischievous grin on her face as her eyes flashed pink.

"I was made for lovin' you baby, You were made for lovin' me, And I can't get enough of you baby, Can you get enough of me." sang Kiss booming from the TV. Startled Danny fumbles with the remote changing the channel, Jinx's eyes flashed pink again.

"Besame Besame mucho, Hold me my darling and say that you'll always be mine" sang the voice of dean martin from the TV. Danny quickly changed the channel, Jinx once again worked her magic.

"Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby, Versace on the.." the TV was turned off by a now crimson Danny. Jinx meanwhile was giggling up a storm.

"Haha, very funny." said Danny miffed as he crossed his arms.

"Aw. Don't be like that. I have a way to kill our boredom." said Jinx sliding into Danny's lap and drawing little circles on his chest. A pleasant feeling travel up Danny's spine.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Danny interest peaked. Jinx leaned in and began whispering into Danny's ear. Danny's eyes grew wide and he blushed.

"You're almost fully recovered. But mom said to avoid strenuous activity. _That_ would most definitely be strenuous" argued Danny.

"That wasn't a no. " pointed out Jinx with a sly smile. Danny wrapped his arms around jinx and pulled her closer, Much to her surprise and enjoyment.

"True. but that can be for later. So do you got a plan B?" asked Danny with a grin. Jinx gained a contemplative look.

"Well, I know about this yearly costume party that happens soon. It even has prizes for best costume and such. We can go to that." suggested Jinx. Danny looks unsure of the idea.

"I don't kn…" started Danny.

"Oh come on, please. It's not like I can't take care of myself and you're no pushover if your stories are true." begged Jinx somehow using the puppy dog look, despite her cat-like eyes. Danny did his best and try to resist. But he eventually gave in with a sigh.

"Fine but at the first sign of trouble you leave, I don't want to see you hurt again. Deal?." said Danny a very serious and slightly pleading look in his eyes. A smile graced Jinx's features.

"Aww, your concern is so cute.[jinx she gives Danny a quick peck on the cheek.] Deal." said jinx getting up leaving Danny with a blush.

"Where are you going?" asked Danny. Jinx turned her head to glance over her shoulder at Danny.

"To go get ready can't walk around in this it could draw unwanted attention. We need to go buy stuff for our costumes." said Jinx walking away with a sway to her hips. Danny's full attention was on jinx, his eyes glued to her swaying hips. Jinx stopped on the stairs and turned to address Danny.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes and you'll catch flies like that." said Jinx laughing as she continued upstairs. Danny was left embarrassed and a little guilty. Then Danny realized that he was basically taking her on a date. 'Well if we're going out then. I should at least take her someplace to eat.' thought Danny. Danny then rushed to his room to get his wallet and look up some possible places to eat.

Xxx

Danny and Jinx were walking down the had her arm wrapped around Danny's arm. Danny was dressed in dark blue jeans, black sneakers, black t-shirt, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. Jinx was dressed in a white blouse that showed her stomach, a red plaid skirt, stockings and some black shoes. The outfit used to be Jazz's when she was younger. The most striking difference was jinx had pale white skin, blonde hair, and her eyes were blue with regularly shaped irises. Jinx had used her magic to create this part of her disguise. Altogether she looked like a normal California beauty.

" Looks like you're turning some heads." said Danny pointing out how Jinx was getting looks from a bunch of guys and the occasional women.

"Aw is somebody jealous." teased jinx. Danny looked at her.

"Maybe a little bit. But you wanna know a secret?" asked Danny with a smirk.

"Sure spill." said Jinx.

"I prefer how you normally look." stated Danny in a husky tonne into Jinx's ear. This caused jinx to blush, she then spotted one of her favorite stores she grabbed Danny and ran.

"Come on we got shopping to do." said Jinx.

Two boutiques, three department stores, and a lingerie store(much to Danny's embarrassment and Jinx's amusement.) later and the pair had finally made it to a costume shop. Jinx was currently sifting through customs with Danny not too far behind. Danny was carrying a lot of bags lucky for him ghost strength stays no matter which forms he was in.

"Jinx. Do you want to grab something to eat after this?" asked Danny. Jinx paused in the middle of grabbing a Jedi cloak. She looks at Danny 'About time he asked me on a date' thought jinx.

" Yes. How about Ice cream?" said jinx going back to searching.

" Sounds great. [ Danny paused] exactly what kind of costumes are we looking for?" asked Danny eyeing an astronaut costume.

"I'm looking for something that fits together and is visually appealing. I'd like to incorporate your unique appearance." whispered Jinx hinting at his ghost form.

"I don't think a generic prince and princess will cut it." commented Danny. Jinx looked at Danny a large Cheshire grin spreading on her face.

"Your right, not a prince but maybe a king." said Jinx. Danny could clearly tell that inspiration had struck Jinx. Jinx then began to frantically search. She started to grab makeup, clothes, cloth, and an assortment of other things. Once she was sure she had everything she needs she and Danny were heading to the register she spotted something, With a mischievous grin she took the costume. 'Now this could be very useful later.' thought jinx coming up with a plan.

" What was that?" asked Danny wanting to know what else jinx had grabbed.

" That along with our costumes are a surprise for later." said jinx mysteriously.

Xxx

In a beachside ice cream parlor, as the sun was beginning to hang low over the ocean. Danny and Jinx were seated across from each other their numerous bags placed under the table. Danny was eating a big bowl of chocolate mint ice cream while Jinx was digging into an ice cream sundae with bananas, hot fudge, sprinkles, gummy bears, nuts, and topped with a pair of cherries. She took a glance at Danny as he eagerly dug into his own frozen treat. Jinx used one of her legs and rubbed one of Danny's legs. Surprised Danny jumped a little causing some ice cream to be left on his cheek.

"Thanks for the treat Danny." said jinx as she leaned over the table whipped of the ice cream on Danny's cheek with a finger. Before licking the ice cream off the digit.

"Your welcome. I had fun today." said Danny blushing as some of the other customers sent looks to their table. Jinx giggled at Danny before looking out at the ocean. Danny was mesmerized by Jinx he simply looked at her. ' I'd also recommend telling her how you feel don't want this chance to slip by.' thought Danny remembering his dad's advice Danny gathered his courage he would admit his feeling.

"Jinx? [ she turns to him] I've got something to say. It's important... I um oh man…" said Danny stuttering from nervousness. Jinx grew annoyed as this continued for almost two minutes.

"Spit It out already." said jinx announce unintentionally raising her voice getting the attention of the nearby customers.

"IREALLYLIKEYOUANDIWANTTOKNOWIFYOULIKEMETOO?" yelled Danny so quickly that it took a few moment for jinx to processes what he said. Then in a significantly quieter voice, he added: "I also wanted to know if this was a date?". Danny suddenly found a spot on the table that needed his attention.

'He likes me. I get to make him mine sooner then I thought. ' thought jinx as she finished processing his confession. Jinx leaned over the table grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and pulled him into a VERY passionate kiss which he absentmindedly returns. After several blissful moments Jinx broke the kiss.

"Does that answer your questions." said Jinx with a smirk upon seeing Danny's dazed expression.

"Absolutely." replied Danny with a smile.

"Then let's head home, lover boy." stated Jinx stands up. ' I can reveal my stance on sharing later. For now, I'll enjoy my time with him.' thought jinx as Danny quickly gathered the bags and the two walked home.

Xxx

Much later

In the living room, we find Jinx on the couch splayed out on her stomach. Danny stood over here his hands gliding over her back as he gave the girl a massage. Jinx hummed, sighed, and moaned as Danny worked on the task. Both had transitioned to clothes that were more comfortable to wear around the house.

" A little higher. Yes right there…. Your mom and sister were right. You are very good at this.." commented jinx. Her body was completely relaxed, she was putty in Danny's hands.

"I've had a lot of practice. Not all of it by choice." joked Danny. The two laughed before they settled into a conversation for 20 minutes or so. They were drawn from the moment by Danny's cell phone that was ringing on the coffee table. Jinx reached over and grabbed it before Danny could. Jinx opened the phone and answered the call. She motioned Danny to keep massaging. Danny listened to Jinx's half of the conversion.

"Hello… Hi, jazz…. Danny's currently occupied…. Uh huh… yep, no problem[a Cheshire smile spread across her face not that anybody could see it.]…. Oh, we need to talk later…OK bye see you tomorrow." said Jinx finishing the conversation she closed the phone.

"So what did jazz want?" asked Danny. Jinx glanced over her shoulder at him.

" She called to say your folks will be stuck at Wayne enterprise until around midnight and that she is going to be attending a study group with some classmates. She won't be back until tomorrow morning. So we're on our own." explained to jinx as she rose to sit up, she stretched out.

"So I'll get to cooking dinner then. I'll give you a holler when the food's ready." said Danny as he headed for the kitchen.

"OK." replied Jinx. the moment Danny left Jinx rushed upstairs. ' first a shower, then I can set up for later' thought jinx putting her scheme into action.

Xxx

After dinner Jinx had disappeared upstairs without so much as a word. Which confused Danny, he pondered Jinx's time with his family. The more he thought about it the more he began thinking about what's next. Since he knows Jinx joining the Titans would be smoother. He wanted to bring Jinx what he thought was a more proper date.

He started walking to his own room. When he walked in there was something on his bed it was a plastic bag with a custom in it and a noted place on it. Danny walked over and picked up the note.

{Put on the costume and come to my room. PS make sure to lock your door. Jinx} Danny raised an eyebrow as he opened the bag and took out the custom and looked at it.

"What are you up too?" murmured Danny as he started to strip down and put the costume on. After he was fully dressed he looked at himself in a large mirror. He took in the fake tuxedo he had on.

"I look very dashing. If I do say so myself." mused Danny in his best British accent. Though he did wonder why it had snapon buttons along the sides of it. He shrugged and picked up the fake gun that was included in the bag. He closed his door locked it from the inside then phased through it. Once in the hallway, Danny left for jinx's room humming the theme tune of the most famous spy. Danny walked up to her door and knock he heard her walk up to the door.

"Who is it?" ask Jinx in a playful tone of voice. Danny was confused then thought of what the costume was.

"The names, Fenton, Danny Fenton." said Danny in his best Sean Connery impression. Jinx opened her door revealing that her hair was down, she was wearing a black baby doll with a Gothic aesthetic to it. Jinx looked Danny up and down with a smirk.

"That looks good just as I thought. Though you'd probably look better in a real tux." commented jinx. Danny didn't hear any of it, he had frozen at the sight of Jinx's current attire. The beautiful image burned itself into Danny's brain. Jinx giggled and then she gained a predatory look in her eyes.

In one swift motion, she pulled Danny into her room and pulled the top of Danny's costume right off throwing the cloth over her shoulder. This snapped Danny out of his stupor. But he just looks at jinx who was staring at his exposed chest. Jinx stared at Danny taking note of the lean, toned muscle that was likely a result of his ghost hunting. Ghost hunting was probably also the cause of most of the many scars all over his torso. She reached out and touched a large scar that ran horizontally over his upper chest made by some sort of blade. She gently ran her fingers over it, all the scars were in various states of fading.

"Most of those are only a few months old." spoke Danny. Jinx's eyes were torn from his chest to meet his.

"What do you mean?" asked Jinx.

"My powers grant me a powerful healing factor, Any scar tissue I get will completely vanish in a few months, leaving me as good as new." explained Danny. As he took one of her hands in his own.

Jinx leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on a scar in the crook of Danny's neck. She continued to place kisses on him until Danny placed his hand on her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss. Jinx wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as Danny grabbed jinx around her waist pulling her closer. Jinx broke off the kiss and panted Danny seemed fine as he started to plant kisses on Jinx's neck 'guess he does need to breathe as much. But let's move this along.' thought jinx. She raised a hand and snapped her fingers, a small flash of her magic was seen. The sound of the bedroom door locking was heard and the sound of music slowly filled the room.

"I've been really tryin', baby, Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long" was heard as the two teens pulled each other close back into a passionate kiss as the scene fades to black.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Party crashes

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

I've decided that the rating won't change.

Sorry about the lack of updates with the holidays my free time has shrunk with me having to work longer hours and weekends. So expect less frequent updates until the holidays are over.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Ps, I am making it so that in the episode "Flirting With Disaster" took place over a longer period of time. Thus making Danny's and Valerie's relationship longer.

Questions & Answers

Guest: I'm sad this won't be an ongoing fic. If it's going to be short, is the reveal next chapter? Where are the ghosts during all of this? Does Raven know about pariah for when she meets Danny?Will the Titans even show up?

Alpha: The reveal is in this chapter. The Fenton ghost portal has not been reactivated. So the ghosts are stuck in the ghost zone for the time being. Yes, Raven knows about pariah. Yes, the Titans will appear in this chapter.

Dreams Come True 996: Jinx sure knows how to seduce Danny. Her disguise sounds nice. Who sang the songs that appeared in this chapter?

Alpha: Thank you for the review The songs that I used in this chapter were

I was made for lovin' you. by KISS

Besame mucho sung by dean martin

Versace on the floor by Bruno Mars

Let's get it on by Marvin Gaye

I'm glad you liked this chapter.

Xxx

Chapter 5: Partycrashers

It was the day of the costume party. Maddie had left some school work for Danny to do while jack wanted him to take a look at a new invention. So Danny was quite occupied for most of the day. This left jinx to her own devices. We find Jinx in her room gathering all the stuff she and Danny had gotten from the costume shop. She gazed over all the materials on her bed, she noticed that something was missing.

"Now where did.." muttered jinx before she walked over to the closet and began rummaging through it. She picked up a piece of the costume that Danny had worn before their strenuous activity. Jinx mind drifted remembering the event and what she learned about Danny. 'With that Superhuman stamina of his and the not really needing to breathe, I am definitely gonna need some help. [jinx grins widely] Can't wait to see his reaction to that, he also seemed to have some idea of what to do from the beginning. But he was clueless about everything else I'll need to take some time to teach him. Although that does make me wonder how many girlfriends has he had before?' thought jinx.

She found what she was looking for and returned to what she was doing before.A knock at her door drew her attention.

"Come in." spoke Jinx. The door opened and Jazz walked in. Jinx blinked in confusion then looked at a clock on her nightstand.

"Jazz? Shouldn't you still be in class?" asked jinx tilting her head.

"My last class was an exam which I finished early so I came home. So what's all this?" said jazz gesturing to all the cloth as she took a seat.

"Well, Danny and I are going to a costume party tonight and I'm just getting ready." answered jinx. Jazz raised an eyebrow and a smirk grew on her face.

" A party, does that mean that you and Danny are what I think you two are?" I asked jazz. jinx blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, he told me how he felt and we even went out for a little date." replied jinx. She fiddled with some cloth a smile on her face.

"Danny confessed?! now that is a surprise.[jazz chuckles]treat him well, he will definitely treat you well." said jazz. Sincerity in her tone.

" I will, speaking of Danny can ask some things about him? I plan to ask him these later but another point of view would be nice." said Jinx. Jazz gave a nod and gestured for her to continue.

"How many girlfriends has Danny had exactly? I wanna know if I got to beat up a bunch of crazy ex's?" asked jinx making a light joke. jazz laughed.

"Well Danny's had only three girlfriends that I'm aware of, the first girlfriend was star storm innn... [jazz puts a finger to her chin]. 7th or 8th grade I think. It didn't last long maybe a week or two. As you can imagine most people think our parents are weird at best and full-on crazy at worst. This lead to her family being unwelcoming and her friends to outright pressure/bully her to break up with him, which she did. They very rarely interacted after that as her friends bullied Danny well into high school." started Jazz.

"She missed out big time, and you wouldn't happen to have those bully's full names would you?" commented jinx in a slightly threatening tone.

"Why would you need that? Are you gonna curse them or something?" asked jazz with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Nothing that extreme, just a little bad luck is all." said jinx putting emphasis on the word. her eyes flashed with pink energy. Jazz smirked.

" I'll be sure to get you a list." said jazz. A devious smirk made its way on to her face. ' no one messes with my little brother.' thought jazz.

" Now, the second girl he dated was a ghost named kitty who was possessing one of his out she was just using Danny to make her boyfriend jealous because the guy can't keep his eyes from any girl that passes by. Danny eventually got them back together, as far as I know, they're friends.

Danny's last girlfriend was a girl named Valerie Gray she was easily Danny's longest relationship and also the most successful compared to the others. But things were complicated, to say the least. She ended up breaking up with him. she said that she didn't think she was ready to start a deeper relationship, in reality, she was busy being a ghost hunter called the red huntress trying to waste Danny's alter ego. they are friends now but she may still hold a torch for Danny." explained jazz. 'That answers why Danny's mostly a clean slate.' thought jinx.

"Ok thanks. Anybody else I should keep a look out for?" asked Jinx.

"Danny does have a few admirers most are nothing to worry about. A girl named Paulina has a borderline unhealthy crush on Danny's ghost side, even more so after he became a prince. She started saying things like ' i will be his queen, he's my prince charming, and I will give him as many heirs as he '. The bright side is that she ignores Danny's human half. So you only got to deal with her sometimes.

This next part never mention to Danny ok?[jinx nods]. You should be very careful of sam mason, she and Danny have been friends since elementary school. She is **Extremely** territorial and possessive of Danny. She gets very jealous whenever he even shows interest in other girls. Before we moved she confessed to him and she didn't take his response well. she chewed out Danny after he said he didn't feel the same as her. Personally, I never liked the idea of her dating Danny, for multiple reasons. Them being friends I could deal with. But she often forces her thoughts and ideas on others especially Danny which often causes Danny trouble or outright puts him in danger." growled jazz her voice had grown anger as she spoke this. This freaked out jinx a little because out of the whole Fenton family jazz seemed the most in control. Jazz took a deep calming down.

"Sorry about that I've never really discussed these thoughts with anyone else." said jazz apologizing.

"No that all?" said Jinx.

"No, I have no doubt you will have to deal/interact with her. She is still one of Danny's oldest friends and so she will try to patch things up. Once she knows about you, she will not be friendly. I think your good for Danny and that he's good for you too." said jazz smiling.

" Ok got it. The last thing could you give me a hand with the costumes I'll need help getting Danny ready?." asked jinx

"Sure so what's the plan?" replied jazz. Jinx then went over the plan she had for the costumes.

Xxx

Sometime later, we find jazz with Danny in the living room. Danny is standing on top of a tarp, in his phantom form. The odd thing was Danny was blindfolded so he could not see. Danny's white hair now had red dye in it. Red and gold color was added to Danny's clothes and armor. His cape now had a heart pattern all over it. Currently, jazz was painting over the green skulls on Danny's armor with big red hearts.

"Are we done yet?" asked Danny.

"Not yet and quit moving your gonna make me mess up." responded jazz as she fished up the heart.

"Fine." said Danny. Holding still. They heard the front door parents walked into the room.

"Hello kids we're home." spoke Maddie.

"What's all this? Are you getting a new look there son?" asked jack.

"Danny and I are going to a costume party." responded jinx making her presence known. The fentons turned to her. Even Danny despite the blindfold.

"you look wonderful sweetie. Stay safe on your date you two. " Maddie gushed.

"Thanks, mom." replied jinx quickly and without thinking. A few moments go by until jinx and everyone else realize what she just said and jinx grew a large blush. Maddie pulled her into a big mama bear hug.

"Your welcome sweetie." said Maddie. Jinx broke the hug and walked up to Danny.

"You did a great job jazz. I can handle the rest." said Jinx. Her eye's flared and she made some hand gestures and the changes that her illusion spell made were instant. The crown of fire looked like a normal crown sitting on his head. The green of the ring changed to red, and the skull changes to a heart. All together Danny looked like his own version of the king of hearts. His glowing green eyes changing to his normal blue.

"Their all set." said Jinx, looking over her work.

"Then can I take this off now." said Danny. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Sure we have to go anyway." said Jinx. Jinx untied the blindfold, now Danny could see. He looked at jinx, a smile grew on his face. Jinx was dressed as the queen of hearts. She wore a beautiful if slightly sexy dress colored in reds, blacks, golds, and whites. Her hair was a fiery red and in the shape of a heart with a little crown on her head.

"You look amazing." commented Danny drinking in her look as the smell of her perfume made it to his nose.

" You don't look half bad yourself." commented jinx as she fiddled with Danny's clothes. Danny grabs hold of one of her hands she met Danny's eyes. The two were in their own little world, oblivious to the rest of the family around them. Danny smirked and pulled jinx closer and leaned in. jinx mirrored his actions and leaned in. Just before their lips meet a camera flash snapped them out of the moment. The two turn to see the rest of the fentons looking at them. Jazz had an amused smile. Jack had a massive smile and gave a thumbs up to his son. Finally, Maddie was holding a Fenton brand camera. She had a face that read, 'That is so adorable.' The two teens both blushed.

"All right we should go. See you later bye." said Danny quickly. They made for the party but not before a goodbye hug.

"This is definitely going in my scrapbooks" commented Maddie after the two had left. she was practically glowing with joy.

Xxx

The sun had set, jinx and Danny were illuminated by street lights as they walked down the street arm in arm. The buildings around them were massive repurposed brick warehouses. Danny just couldn't shake this weird vibe in his gut, maybe it was the atmosphere of the area. Danny's advanced hearing picked up the sound of the party before he even saw it. The pair turned a corner and the party came into view the loud music, flashing lights, and the large group of teens hanging out in front of the building gave it away. As the two approached Danny's bad vibe grew worse.

"Are you sure this is the place the people here look like the kind to run from superheroes." whispered Danny.

"I come here every year nothing to worry over. Come on" said jinx as she walked in dragging Danny behind her.

"I got a bad feeling about this." muttered Danny under his breath. Neither of them notices the pair of shadows that had been following them for some time. As they entered they turned heads of several other teens. The loud music drowns out all other sounds. They could feel the pulsating bass as they moved to the dance floor. The two immediately began to dance to the music. At first very normal but soon jinx started to press against Danny and gave him a smirk. Danny rose to the implied challenge and the two began dancing up a storm. Eventually, jinx grew tired.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab something to drink do you want some?" shouted jinx trying to be heard over the music.

"Sure. I could go for a soda." responded Danny.

"Alright, you keep shaking your money make while I get our drinks." said pinched Danny's butt, making him yelp in surprise. before she walked off laughing.

Jinx made her way over to where the drinks were being served and ordered some. When she glanced back at Danny she could see two very attractive girls dressed as cavewoman talking and obviously flirting with Danny. Jinx chucked Danny was clearly flustered. 'Careful Danny they might drag you home for snu snu, and I just might help.' thought jinx. a Cheshire grin on her face, she was going to walk over and help add to Danny's flustered state. but a voice from right behind her stops that action.

"Finally found you!" yelled gizmo .mammoth forced her to turn around.

"What are you two doing here? How did you find me? " yelled jinx.

"I tracked your communicator signal, which wasn't easy by the way with whatever jammer you used. so we could find you and bring you home." responded gizmo.

"I said I was on vacation!" yelled jinx anger danced in her eyes.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We've had only takeout for weeks! and we blew up the kitchen when we tried to cook." asked mammoth.

"and we can't go causing trouble because we'd get creamed again!" yelled gizmo.

"I Don't care! Wait...[ jinx notices that neither of them is wearing a disguise]..you guys didn't go around like that right." spoke jinx.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" asked mammoth confused.

"Because that means…." started jinx before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jinx? Is everything ok?" asked Danny. His tone was calm and controlled. His posture seemed relaxed but in reality, he was ready to fight.

"Who the crude are you?" said gizmo in a hostile tone. Jinx spoke before gizmo could escalate the confrontation.

"Yeah, everything is fine. These are gizmo and mammoth they are my friends and teammates." said jinx gesturing to the two.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you guys. I've wanted to meet the rest of the tita... " begin Danny. Before he too was interrupted.

 **BOOOOM!** An exposition grabbed everyone's attention. The music ground to a halt, standing in a new hole in the wall were who the locals knew as the teen titans raven, cyborg, beast boy and Starfire. Despite the absence of the leader Robin, the crowd did what was normal. They ran in a panic as many didn't what to be caught in a superpowered fight and some didn't want to be caught in whatever illegal activity they were doing.

"Not you guys! We can't deal with you now!" yelled gizmo. Danny moved jinx behind him. Jinx was full of dread this is the last thing she wanted to happen. She knew she couldn't keep the masquerade up forever but she wanted this little dream to last a little longer.

" Jinx get out of here. I'll deal with this." said Danny with confidence and determination. Before jinx could protest. Danny interrupted.

"Remember your promise. [ Danny turns to mammoth & gizmo] you guys get her out of here. Now!" ordered Danny. The villains did not need to be told twice. Mammoth picked up jinx then the trio began to run.

"You guys won't get away this time." yelled cyborg. The Titans moved to give chase. But Danny he walked over and stood in front of them.

"Yo, Get out of the way we gotta get them." said best boy.

"If you wanna get them then…" a pair of white halos appear at Danny's waist one goes up the other goes down. This broke jinx's illusions spell and remove all the paint and cloth of his costume. " … you have to go through me." said Danny as he began to float above the ground. The titans gasped when Danny's glowing green eyes bore into them and shivered as the room grew very cold very quickly. Raven took one look at the flaming crown and the green ring, she could feel their power. Her blood ran cold when she realized what the items were and who that meant they were fighting.

"Guy we have to be extremely careful." spoke raven her distress broke through her mask of control.

"Whats up raven?" asked cyborg as the titans tensed for battle.

"He wields the crown of fire and ring of rage." said Raven.

"So he has some bling so what?" commented beast boy. Danny rose some more several feet in the air.

"It means he's ghost king of the infinite realms of the dead, in some cultures/ circles he is considered ...a god." said Raven. He voice wavering As if to solidify her statement Danny ignited his hands with ecto- energy. Danny decided to make the first move and shot several ghost ray knocking out the several lights and plunging most of the room into darkness.

"Oh, shit." swore beast boy. The fight was on, and the Titans jumped into action.

Xxx

Outside as the hive was running away a large section of the warehouse they just escaped from exploded outward in a green explosion. This was followed up by lights flashing in the windows the bright green of starbolts, and the blue of cyborgs sonic cannon against radioactive green. Jinx turned away and kept running.

"Jinx who was that guy?" asked on what the hell that guys was.

"Escape first, questions later." commanded gizmo. The two refocused on their retreat. Jinx took one last look over her shoulder just as the warehouse was going to leave her site.

"Goodbye, danny." whispered jinx. Whipping her eyes quickly.

Xxx

Back in the warehouse, the Titans were getting beaten, badly. The Titans were already exhausted and hurt while their appoint haven't even broken a sweat.

"Come on we haven't even landed a hit on this guy!" complained cyborg as he breathed heavily.

"Just the cops can put you behind bars." commanded Danny. This confuses the Titans greatly.

"Why would the cops take us to jail we're the good guys." said beast boy.

"That is the worst attempt at a lie I've ever heard." deadpanned Danny.

"It's the truth." spoke a voice from above. Two shadowy figures dropped in between them. The figures were none other than Batman & Robin.

"Robin! " cried the titans in unison. The Titans quickly gathered around most of them in ah of the legendary dark knight.

" so that's what you're special mission was today." commented cyborg.

"Um Excuse me! [everyone turns to danny] but I'd like an explanation on, **What the hell is going on!** " yelled Danny irritated.

"You've been tricked. Jinx is a villainess. She used you." said Robin.

"What!?" replied Danny quietly.

"We have a long talk ahead of us, Mr. Fenton." spoke batman. The world's greatest detective walked up to the confused boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Xxx

So next chapter is the last one. However after reading some reviews. I think I might make a sequel to this sometime in the future. What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6:schools out

A/N

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or it's characters. They are owned by DC Entertainment. I also don't own Danny phantom he is owned by Butch Hartman.

I've decided that I will be making a sequel to this story later. I have a rough idea of what I want to do. Danny gather his own team of metas doing hero things or maybe making a school for good guys? But I could use some more ideas. So if you have particular events, characters, or even adding one or two audience oc's? I will be adding Dani keep that in mind.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, criticizes, and suggests.

Questions & Answers

Bleach1990: yes to the sequel and from how you have jinx thoughts on getting more girls for Danny who are you going to add to the harem?

Alpha: Well I was thinking of the theme of Villainesses, and maybe some anti-heroes. But this can change if you guys want. Examples, Angel, Terra, Blackfire, Cheshire, Katana, etc.

Xxx

Chapter 6: Schools out

The Fentons new home Fentonworks 2.0 was larger due to it being a taller building not even considering the new ops center. The fentons underground lab even had multiple levels. The whole house was even more advanced than their home in Amity. But the normal rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, living room, kitchen, etc looked surprisingly normal.

Inthe living room we find the Fenton family, Batman and the teen titans. Danny and his family had given an overview of how they ended up with Jinx in their home omitting unnecessary details and such after they finished. Batman cleared up the misunderstanding between the Titans and Danny. While Robin explained who jinx really is. The dynamic duo had just finished their explanations.

"We 'll show ourselves out. You obviously have a lot to discuss. I'll be in touch." spoke batman stoically as he turned to heroes made for the door before Danny's voice made them pause.

"When you find out where she is, contact me immediately. " said Danny in a serious tone.

Robin glanced at his mentor for a moment then faced the halfa.

"Ok when we find jinx we'll let you know." responded Robin. Deciding to extend an olive had told Robin a lot about Danny and how powerful he was. Robin wanted him to eventually be a titan or at the very at least an ally.

"Thank you and you can count me If you're having problems ghostly or otherwise you know who to call ." said Danny with a smile as his eyes flashed green.

"No problem, maybe you could swing by the tower, put you through the obstacle course see what you can really do when you cut loose. your sister is welcome to come too" spoke guest left one by one saying polite farewells. Raven the last one out, she quickly glanced back at Danny and his family then left. The fentons sat in silence for quite awhile.

"What do you think we do about Jinx?" asked Maddie breaking the silence.

"I get it. I get being afraid of the consequences the truth brings at times. Do I have questions yeah. But I've always been one for second chances, and Jinx never really had a first chance, to begin with." said Danny. Recalling all the lies he'd have to tell due to his hero activities. Jazz smiled at her brother.

"I'm with Danny on this. She may have lied about some stuff but not everything. She needs family and support. " spoke jazz in a psychologist like tone.

"We told her that she'd always have a place here, and a Fenton keeps their word!" said Jack

" I agree. When she comes 'll have to figure out some sort of she doesn't go to prison." said Maddie. Bringing up a good point.

"Heroing is great community service if batman helps write up terms, and Danny gets the Titans to approve. It will be much easier" suggested jazz.

"Great idea jazzy pants! " exclaimed jack

"Now all we need is for the Titans or me to find her." said Danny.

Xxx

Several weeks later

Deep within H.I.V.E. academy, we find jinx sitting at her desk in her room. She was looking at her personal computer that Gizmo made for her as compensation for destroying part of her room at their old hideout during their attempt at cooking. The screen showed multiple pictures of Danny. Some of him fighting alongside the teen titans against villains, ghosts, and regular criminals. others of Danny interacting with citizens of jump, turning a park into a winter wonderland for a bunch of kids, helping old people cross streets, he even flew a woman to the hospital when her water broke. Jinx gave a small sad smile, she was very sad after being discovered, she had been keeping an eye on any news on Danny just to make sure he was doing alright. This wasn't good for her, she knew that, and she knew Danny and his family probably hated her. Which is why she avoided causing trouble if there was a chance that Danny would show up. She needed to forget Danny, and that's why she had been getting close to the new guy at H.I.V.E. academy Stone over the weeks he's been here. She was brought out of her musings by someone banging on her door.

"Hey jinx, Blood wants us in the arena right now!" yelled gizmo.

"Fine give me a minute! Keep your jumpsuit on!" replied Jinx. she shut down her laptop and placed it in it's hiding place.

Xxx

Jinx was in a state of total shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"I knew it! The stinking gack-bag is one of them!" yelled Gizmo cleary showing anger.

"No. he's one of us now." spoke brother blood. 'I try to get over Danny only for the guy turns out to be a hero. Just my luck' thought Jinx bitterly. She watched as Brother Blood gave cyborg the order to destroy his friends. She watched as the many students of H.I.V. walked in to watch the scene. However just before he could open fire the whole school shook. This surprised cyborg making him accidentally reveal that he was faking being mind controlled.

"What have you done to my school." yelled Brother blood to the Titans clearly the Titans could respond the temperature in the room suddenly dropped to the point that everyone could see their breath.

"Found you." spoke Danny. His voice coming from everywhere. Suddenly dozens of green skeletons rose up from the ground and blocked the exits to the room. Danny phased through the floor, with him was another ghost it was a large muscular werewolf or anthropomorphic wolf, with large saber teeth. Wulf wears a worn green sweatshirt with a hood that he usually keeps down and tattered green pants. Danny looked angry beyond belief and Wulf growled.

"Phantom? What are you doing here?" asked Robin. Danny looked at the Titans who flinched under his gaze.

"I'm here for Jinx. I'll deal with you guys in a minute, and we are going to have a 'talk' later robin. " said Danny his glare intensified. He turned around and locked eyes with jinx. She stood there like a deer in headlights as Danny started to walk to her. Brother blood stepped into Danny's path wanting to control this person.

"Phantom don't look at his eyes he's a mind controller!" warned cyborg. but it was too late Danny's eyes meet Blood's. Danny hates mind controllers & manipulators above almost all other villains.

"You will…" started Blood only to be knocked to the ground, minus a few of his teeth thanks to a punch from Danny. He groaned in pain before he slipped into unconsciousness. Danny walked back up to Jinx his hard glare soften.

"Mom and everyone have been worried sick about you. Come on grab your stuff we're going home." spoke Danny. Jinx looked at him in shock.

"You're not mad?but..i" spoke Jinx her eyes watering. Danny pulled her into a hug.

"We want answers. But your part of the family. So let's go home I made cookies " said Danny with a smile. He kissed her forehead and released the hug. His angry look returning to his face.

"Ok listen all got two hours to grab your stuff before I wreck this place." spoke Danny. His voice echoes around the room.

"WAIT! Phantom you can't just let them go! Their bad guys." yelled had freed the titans. Danny sent a glare at Robin that could make Batman shiver. He then ran his eyes over all the other students ensuring he remembered faces. Brother blood stirred into consciousness with a groan tasting blood in his mouth and noticed three missing teeth.

" I don't know any of your situations whether you chose this, whether it was your only choice, or something else. If you wanna talk I'll listen but for now, you go you have two hours and keep out of trouble. If I even hear a rumor that you're causing trouble…" Danny grabbed the Brother Blood by his face. Danny then spoke in a strange language to Wulf, Wulf nodded then tore a green portal in the air. The others in the room saw the strange and unsettling world on the other side "I will find you, and toss you in here for however long you made me chase you." Danny tosses Blood into the portal followed by a pair of ghost skeletons. They heard his scream of terror before Wulf closed the portal. danny thanked the ghost who gave a thumbs up in return then turns back to everyone. "Am I clear." finished Danny. The villains all gulped then nodded.

"I said AM I CLEAR!" spoke Danny louder. His eyes glowed brighter

"Yes, sir!... Yes, DADDY!" responded the group. Then all heads in the room turned to a few students that spoke those strange words. specifically to the girl in a silver helmet, eyes that are yellow throughout with no pupils or irises. Her most prominent feature were two white, feathered angel wings. Her face grew red with embarrassment. Danny had blushed green for a moment.

"What are you all staring at! You got an hour and fifty minutes left, well get moving!" said Danny. The villains all quickly scampered out of the room. Danny sent one of his boyish smiles at Angel. Angel's red face grew redder, she gave Danny a nod and a small smile. Danny turned to the Titans and walked over to them. Jinx gestured to Angel, She needed a word with her.

"So this is where you really were cyborg. My sister saw noticed the fake right away. she's been worried about you. I'd recommend getting flowers it'll quell some of her fury." spoke Danny with seriousness. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks for the heads up D." responded cyborg.

"Um, friend Danny. Where have you sent the Brother blood?" asked Starfire tentatively.

"And who was the wolfman?" added beast boy.

"Ghost zone I'll pick him up later, and that was Wulf a friend." answered Danny.

"Tossing him into the realm of the dead. A little extreme don't you think?" spoke raven in monotone.

"I don't like people who mess with people's free will." spoke Danny seriously.

"We're done here titans let's get back to the city bank robbery. See you later phantom, titans move." ordered robin as he looked at his communicator. The Titans began to walk away.

"You guys are coming for dinner later." spoke Danny. The Titans nodded then raven teleported the Titans away. Danny turned around. Jinx was whipping to Angel, the girl glanced at Danny blushed then gave Jinx a nod before she left.

"What was that about?" asked Danny as he approached.

"You'll find out later." replied Jinx she placed her hands on Danny's chest she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I missed that." stated Danny.

"Well let's grab my stuff and go home. I think you said something about cookies." stated Jinx. danny chuckled as they left the room.

Xxx

In Fenton works, we find the teen titans are preparing to leave after a surprisingly fun dinner despite the awkward beginning. Though Robin seems to be in a rush.

"Thank you for having us over." said Raven politely.

"No problem sweetie." replied Maddie

"Having Fenton works so full of life is very enjoyable." added Jack

"Well let's go, Titans, we got work to do." spoke robin. Who turned to leave he was stopped in his tracks as a cold hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head only to see Danny smiling at him in a way that Robin knew hide something darker.

"Now Robin don't think I've forgotten about our , guys, Robin will catch up with you in a bit." spoke Danny in a frightening tone. Before Robin could respond Danny had phased himself and Robin to a different room. Everyone in the room chuckled at the display.

"Jinx it is truly glorious that you have joined the side of good. Perhaps we could be friends? and go to the mall of shopping?" asked Starfire anticipation and joy in her tone.

"Sure why not I could use a girls night we can go with jazz too." agreed Jinx. ' if I'm gonna date a hero and be a hero, might as well make friends with them too.' reasoned Jinx. starfire gave a bone-crushing hug to jinx after which star, beast boy, and Raven left the home. Jazz wanted to speak with cyborg.

"Cyborg, thank you again for the flowers, I'm glad you're okay and sorry for the slap." spoke jazz with slight embarrassment.

"Well, I was the one that made you we could hang out?there's going to be a car show downtown, and we could grab a bite to eat too, my treat. " spoke cyborg nervously.

" I'd like that consider it a date then." said jazz as she gave cyborg a quick peach on the cheek.

"Alright I'll um call you later with the details." said Cyborg. He walked out of the house slightly dazed as he rubbed his sooner did cyborg leave did Danny and robin phased back into the room. Robin looked pale like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well, goodbye robin. I'll see you later, and remember what we talked about." said Danny as Robin left. The fentons retired to the living room only for the doorbell to ring.

"Huh, maybe the Titans forgot something. I'll get it." said Danny as he answered the door. When he opened the door standing there was the winged girl from earlier. she had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hello. I'm Angel, Jinx invited me." spoke Angel in an uncertain tone. Rubbing one of her arms.

" Hello, come right on in. " said Danny as he took her bag and lead her in. the fentons immediately descended on their new guest. While Danny sat next to Jinx.

" so, I guess this is what I was going to find out later?" Ask Danny raising an eyebrow at Jinx.

"No, what I was talking to her about was how I'm willing to share you with other girls and how she wants to join us." said Jinx casually. Danny nodded absentmindedly then Jinx's words sunk in.

" Wait, what?!" said Danny his face turning beat red as he looked right at Jinx his face showed shock, embarrassment. Jinx broke out laughing. 'I will remember that look for a long time. He looks adorable.' thought Jinx.

" We can discuss this later. But think about it, for me ok?" said Jinx giving him a kiss before she stood to talk to Angel. Danny had a lot to think about.

Xxx

Some weeks later 11 am lazy Sunday

The camera turned on, relieving Danny 's shirtless form. He had a lot fewer scars on his chest as many had healed. The room was relatively dark and the sound of light snoring was coming from a lump in Danny's bed.

{Hey, long time no talk. I guess with me heroing again and this whole thing with Jinx I guess I've been fueling my obsession so the need for these logs has decreased. When I first came here I thought it would make my life worse but seems things turned out for the better. I wouldn't change it for the world. I get the feeling that all this craziness is only the start.}

A yawn came from his bed. Angel sat up from Danny's bed revealing Jinx on the other side of the bed still fast asleep and snoring in her pajamas. Angel's short sun wheat blonde hair was disheveled she was in one of Danny's NASA shirts that she cut holes in for her wings. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"Danny, come back to bed, please." said Angel keeping her voice low and soft as she patted the spot in between her and Jinx. danny smiled at her.

"Ok be right there." said Danny. Danny shut off the camera and the computer. He then floated over to his bed and landed in between the two girls. Angel laid back down, gave him a kiss, and cuddled up to the halfa. She quickly fells asleep, Danny gave Jinx a quick kiss on top of her head as she snuggles closer to him. Danny then started to drift to sleep ' i could definitely get used to this.' was Danny's last thought before he fell asleep.

The end

xxx

Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see you guys in my other stories and in the sequel.


End file.
